Bootlogs
## After connecting to the serial console and applying the power, the following boot messages will appear. REALTEK ROM Monitor, Revision 0.03.02. Copyright © Realtek Semiconductor Corp. - All Rights Reserved. For a list of available commands, type 'help'. Compilation time /version= Jan 9 2009 18:29:35 /0.03.02 MAC address = 00.11.22.33.44.55 Processor Company ID/options = 0x01 (MIPS Technologies, Inc.) / 0x00 Processor ID/revision = 0x90 / 0x64 Endianness = Little Flash memory size = 16 MByte SDRAM size = 64 MByte First free SDRAM address = 0x800dcf10 Disable_Ethernet. Press 'ESC' to Monitor mode, 'q' to Memory/Flash test mode ## After pressing ESC Realtek> help Available commands : . . (repeat last command line) ; ; (command separator) + + ; compare compare continue continue copy copy -f disk disk -f (id hdb|hdc|hdd ) | (read hda|hdb|hdc|hdd ) | (write hda|hdb|hdc|hdd ) dump dump -m-16|-32 [] erase erase -e|-m| fat_cmd fat_cmd fill fill -16|-32 fread fread tftp:/// fwrite fwrite tftp:/// go go .| [] help help [] info info board|cpu|sysctrl|memory|uart|all load load -r (tftp:///) | (asc: tty1)) ping ping ipaddr [] port port -a -16|-32 [] reset reset setenv setenv [ []] stty stty 1> -u|[-p[]o|e82none] test test -l | -m [ [ ] ] unsetenv unsetenv | (-u|-s) usb_cmd usb_cmd ## Looks a lot like RedBoot ## At the end of a normal boot without interruption enter power saving mode... Stopping tasks: =| Freeing memory... try_to_free_pages: free 458 try_to_free_pages: free 0 done (458 pages freed) powerkey_irrp=c738e286 ejectkey_irrp=e817fc03 powerkey_gpio=12 ejectkey_gpio=-1 vfd_type=0 a0........................... ## After booting it won't respond to the keyboard until the power button is pushed ## Pressing the power button on the unit or the remote will let it continue to Busybox BusyBox v1.1.3 (2009.02.14-05:18+0000) Built-in shell (ash) Enter 'help' for a list of built-in commands. watchdog test pid 153, threshold: 30 / # watchdog test pid 153, threshold: 30 watchdog test pid 153, threshold: 30watchdog test pid 153, threshold: 30 ## The annoying watchdog message above will keep popping up again and again ## Let's try a few commands / # help Built-in commands: ------------------- . : alias bg break cd chdir continue eval exec exit export false fg getopts hash help jobs kill let local pwd read readonly return set shift times trap true type ulimit umask unalias unset wait ## 64MB of RAM. Not bad! /tmp # free total used free shared buffers Mem: 58236 41188 17048 0 704 Swap: 32 12 20 Total: 58268 41200 17068 ## swapon works too ## More RAM info /tmp # cat /proc/meminfo MemTotal: 58236 kB MemFree: 17028 kB Buffers: 704 kB Cached: 3332 kB SwapCached: 0 kB Active: 2488 kB Inactive: 3356 kB HighTotal: 0 kB HighFree: 0 kB LowTotal: 58236 kB LowFree: 17028 kB SwapTotal: 32 kB SwapFree: 20 kB Dirty: 0 kB Writeback: 0 kB Mapped: 4052 kB Slab: 2164 kB CommitLimit: 29148 kB Committed_AS: 5032 kB PageTables: 268 kB VmallocTotal: 1048560 kB VmallocUsed: 552 kB VmallocChunk: 1047968 kB ## Running processes /tmp # ps PID Uid VmSize Stat Command 1 root 84 S init 2 root SWN ksoftirqd/0 3 root SW< events/0 4 root SW< khelper 5 root SW< kthread 6 root SW< kblockd/0 7 root SW khubd 8 root SW pdflush 9 root SW pdflush 11 root SW< aio/0 10 root SW kswapd0 12 root SW mtdblockd 24 root 420 S -sh 25 root 44 S init 27 root 40 S init 28 root 44 S init 54 root 60 S inetd 95 root 268 S ./RootApp -s DvdPlayer 98 root 268 S ./RootApp -s DvdPlayer 265 root SWN jffs2_gcd_mtd2 268 root 2864 S < DvdPlayer -s power 270 root 268 S ./RootApp -s DvdPlayer 277 root 224 S start_autorun 278 root 2864 S DvdPlayer -s power 280 root 2864 S DvdPlayer -s power 282 root 2864 S DvdPlayer -s power 283 root 2864 S DvdPlayer -s power 294 root 2864 S DvdPlayer -s power 297 root 2864 S DvdPlayer -s power 298 root 2864 S DvdPlayer -s power 299 root 2864 S DvdPlayer -s power 300 root 2864 S DvdPlayer -s power 301 root 2864 S DvdPlayer -s power 302 root 2864 S DvdPlayer -s power 303 root 2864 S DvdPlayer -s power 310 root 2864 S DvdPlayer -s power ## CPU is similar to the WDTV but weaker /tmp # cat /proc/cpuinfo system type : Realtek Venus processor : 0 cpu model : MIPS 4KEc V6.4 BogoMIPS : 199.06 wait instruction : yes microsecond timers : yes tlb_entries : 16 extra interrupt vector : yes hardware watchpoint : yes ASEs implemented : VCED exceptions : not available VCEI exceptions : not available ## Exactly the same kernel as the Iomega Screenplay Pro HD at ## http://screenplayprohd.wikia.com/wiki/ScreenPlay_Pro_HD ## Maybe using the Screenplay Pro HD toolchain to build network kernel modules? /tmp # uname -a Linux Venus 2.6.12.6-VENUS #105 Sat Feb 14 13:16:23 CST 2009 mips unknown